Interview with the Amazoness Quartet
by Bethany1
Summary: What do you get when you add two fanfic authors and the Amazoness Quartet? A short fused, confused and scrabbled interview that ends with dreamy eyed looks... (co-written with the 'Talented' Sailor Jupiter )


Hi everyone! This is just a little shortie   
that myself and The 'Talented' Sailor Jupiter   
(Tanya) decided to throw together because we   
believe there is a lack of information out about   
the Amazoness Quartet and a lack of fics ^^  
It is very witty (been told it's funny even ^^)   
and we hope you get a kick out if it, anyways.   
And don't forget to EMAIL us!!!!!! PLEASE! Let   
us know if you like or not, k? ^^  
  
*..* -- text between these are actions ^^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Interview with the Amazoness Quartet  
By: Bethany & The 'Talented' Sailor Jupiter  
Rated: PG (some.. not so nice comments ^^;;)  
Editor: Meara  
Emails: TLUsak0@aol.com   
and Talented_Sailor_Jupiter@yahoo.com  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The wind rustles the leaves, causing some to   
break off and fall gently to the ground. Winter   
is coming soon and the----  
  
Bethany: "HOLD IT!"  
  
Tanya: "What NOW?"  
  
Bethany: "This isn't your normal fic, I don't   
want all the jazz and stuff!"  
  
Tanya: *sighs* "What do you want to do?"  
  
Bethany: "I think we should... dress up as   
reporters," *pulls business clothes out of thin   
air* "...and interview the Amazoness Quartet!"  
  
Tanya: *puts away dominatrix gear* "Aww man!"  
  
Bethany: *blinks* "Okay... ready?"  
  
Tanya: *giggles* "Sure thing!"  
  
The two walk up slowly towards the Dark Moon Circus   
tent. Looking around for a moment, Bethany finds a   
small buzzer and hits it.  
  
Bethany: "Now, remember your lines!"  
  
Tanya: "Eek! Lines?! I didn't know we had lines!"  
  
Bethany: *groans* "Just.. let me do the talking,   
okay?"  
  
Tanya: "But I like talking! I could talk all day   
and not get tired! Me wanna talk!"  
  
Bethany: *nods* "But, just let me do the talking   
just thi--"  
  
A doorway appears, revealing a small shadow with   
funny rope things coming from the top half. As   
the figure moves into the light, we see JunJun   
smirking.   
  
JunJun: "Yeah? What do you want?"  
  
Bethany: "We are from..." *looks around nervously*   
.."Tokyo Action News! And we would like to give   
the world an insider's view of the life of Tokyo's   
newest villains!"  
  
Tanya: "Hiya JunJun!"  
  
JunJun: "Um.. Hi?"  
  
Bethany: *flashes a cell phone and a fake press I.D.   
card* "So, shall we follow you for one day?"  
  
Another shadow moves into the light from behind,   
sitting on a trapeze swing hanging from thin air.  
  
CereCere: "Let them in."  
  
Bethany: "Arigato."  
  
Tanya: *dances around madly* "YAY! We get to go to   
the circus!"  
  
Bethany: *watches Tanya from the corner of her eye*   
"Psst! Professional?"  
  
Tanya: *blushes* "Oh yeah.. that's right."  
  
The two follow CereCere and JunJun to a small room   
near the back of the tent. As they entered, they   
hear a familiar childish voice.  
  
PallaPalla: "Please? Let's have fun with PallaPalla!   
Please? Please? Please?"  
  
CereCere: *blinks* "What happened to this girl?"  
  
Bethany and Tanya take seats as the Amazoness   
Quartet lay on their stomachs, getting back rubs.  
  
Bethany: *chews on the end of her cell phone* "So,   
VesVes; we'll start with you, okay?"  
  
VesVes: "Sure, go ahead."  
  
Tanya: "I wanna ask a question! So, VesVes. How   
exactly do you get that," *motions towards her*   
"..top to stay up?"  
  
Bethany: *blinks*  
  
PallaPalla: *walks over in front of VesVes*   
"PallaPalla does not understand."  
  
VesVes: "Behold the wonders of a good bottle of   
super glue!"   
  
Bethany: *twitches and filches slightly*  
  
Tanya: "Aha!" *pulls out dominatrix gear* "Do you   
think it'll hold these two pieces of leather   
together? They're supposed to be a teddy."   
  
Everyone in the room stops, looking towards Tanya.   
In the far corner a cricket makes one straggled   
cry before stopping.  
  
Bethany: *clears throat loudly* "PallaPalla,   
would you like to be next?"  
  
PallaPalla: *looks up from her doll set* "Is it   
fun?"  
  
Bethany: "Sure! Now, you like to have fun, right?"  
  
PallaPalla: "Yup!"  
  
Bethany: "So what is your favorite thing to do?"  
  
PallaPalla: "PallaPalla wants to play in this world,   
but Granny Zirconia says no! PallaPalla doesn't like   
it!"  
  
Tanya: "I like playing."   
  
JunJun: *rolls eyes* "That old hag never let's us have   
any fun."   
  
PallaPalla: *runs over to Tanya, holding two headless   
dolls* "Do you want to play with PallaPalla?"  
  
Tanya: *sweatdrops* "Umm.. what happened to the dolls   
heads?"  
  
PallaPalla: "They had a tooth ache," *gets an evil gleam  
in her eye* "and so PallaPalla pulled their heads off so   
it hurt no more!" *smiles proudly*   
  
Tanya: *backs away slowly, hiding wisdom teeth*   
  
Bethany: *manages to close her jaw and re-dilate her eyes*   
"So, who is next? CereCere?"  
  
CereCere: *yawns and looks toward Bethany* "Hai?"  
  
Bethany: "I couldn't help but notice that you have   
pink hair... would you be any relation to Chibi-Moon?"  
  
Tanya: "Nooooooooo! Not the spore!" *cowers*   
  
CereCere: *looks at her hair and blinks* "I REALLY   
don't think so."  
  
Bethany: "Eh.. okay. Speaking of hair do's... does   
those things on your head hurt? The balls and such?   
Are they real?"   
  
Tanya: "Yeah. How do you guys get your hair to stay   
up like that?"   
  
JunJun: "Does wire count as a styling tool?"   
  
Bethany: "I think Pipi Longstocking used it,   
why not?"  
  
PallaPalla: "PallaPalla has a head band."   
  
Tanya: "Pipi Longstalking?" *gags*   
  
Bethany: "Just an example..."  
  
JunJun: "So are you guys done already?"   
  
PallaPalla: *sitting on her ball* "PallaPalla   
is bored."  
  
VesVes: "Matte! I still want to talk!"   
  
Bethany: "Okay. Can I ask a kind of personal   
question?"   
  
CereCere: "Shoot."  
  
Bethany: "You all claim to be kids, right?   
Well, how come you have such.... chest quantity   
for, what? Thirteen year olds?"   
  
PallaPalla: *eyes widen*  
  
CereCere: *looks down*  
  
JunJun: *pops her gum*  
  
VesVes: "Well.. umm.. you see..."  
  
Tanya: *gets all starry eyed* "To be so   
talented at such a young age!"   
  
PallaPalla: *crosses her arms over her chest   
and glares at Tanya*  
  
Tanya: "Um...don't you guys get chilly in   
the winter?"   
  
JunJun: "These are just our summer clothes.   
In winter we wear flannel bras."   
  
Bethany: *nods*   
  
Tanya: "What kind of name is 'Dead Moon Circus'?   
It doesn't really convey warm and cheerful   
thoughts."   
  
CereCere: "We aren't suppose to be warm and cheery.   
We are out to find the Golden Crystal for Granny   
Zirconia."  
  
PallaPalla: "PallaPalla wants to ride the Pegasus!"  
  
Bethany: "So... what are you all going to do when   
you get older?"  
  
JunJun: "Don't you know? Adults are the end of   
kids."  
  
PallaPalla: "PallaPalla does not want to be an   
adult!"  
  
VesVes: "Adults don't have any fun!"   
  
Bethany: *starts humming the Toys R Us theme*  
  
Tanya: *pictures Peter Pan and the lost boys*   
  
CereCere: "Never.. never be suspicious of the   
dreams within the dreams of dreaming kids."  
  
Bethany: *raises an eyebrow, but thinks best   
not to say a word*  
  
JunJun: "Do you have dreams?"  
  
Bethany: *nervously clears throat* "Hai, I do.."  
  
CereCere: *gets a sweet look on her face while   
approaching where Bethany and Tanya are sitting*  
  
Tanya: *smiles innocently* "Yeah and they are so   
weird! There's this one about me having twins,"   
*notices Bethany's uncertainty* "Umm....where is   
this leading?"   
  
VesVes: *moves to stand next to CereCere*  
  
PallaPalla: "PallaPalla wants to see your dreams!"  
  
Tanya: "And how do you go about doing that?"   
  
Bethany: *stands up as casually as possible, and   
nudges Tanya* "I think, we better get this   
information.. back to the.. Newsroom. We thank   
you.. for your time...." *eyes the balls that   
have appeared in their hands*  
  
Tanya: "Mommy?"  
  
CereCere: "I think we have a nice sho--"  
  
Bethany and Tanya take off running out of the   
room, streaks of fire coming from their heels.   
After running down several streets, they stop   
to catch their breath.   
  
Bethany: "That *huff* is the *huff* last time   
I *huff* get that kind of *huff* bright idea."  
  
Tanya: "Beth no baka! Why don't we drop in on   
the Doom Phantom while we're at it?"   
  
Bethany: *blinks* "You know how to find him?"  
  
Tanya: "Nooooooooooooo!" *runs*  
  
Bethany: *running after Tanya* "I was kidding!   
You know, harhar! Fun Fun? Tanya? Tanya?!"  
  
----End... ^^;;  
Soooooo?! *inserts a drum roll* what did you think?  
eh? Hmmmmm? I hope everyone enjoyed it, we liked  
writing it.   
Email! Email!! Email!!!  
  
3 Bethany & Tanya  
Bethany212@aol.com and talented_sailor_jupiter@yahoo.com  
http://www.geocities.com/Palla_Palla_Play_House  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
